Show Me The Real You
by carlisleismybaby
Summary: Can Bella and Carlisle find love again or will they stay apart...Sequel to Love Is A Sin.....
1. Will It Ever End

**Will It Ever End**

I can't believe it has been 4 years since I have seen him. I can't believe I have gone that long without running back and saying all is forgiven. I miss him so much but my pride never allowed me to go back to him. I hate my stupid pride. Here I am fresh out of college not knowing what I wanted to do with my life.

I know I said college was never for me but I decided to give it a shot anyways. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Eric has tried several times to rekindle our love but our love died the moment I left Phoenix and met Carlisle. I knew I could not love another. So if I had to die alone then I would.

I missed him I missed them. These past 4 years all I did was go to school and worked at the local music store. I didn't associate with anyone except Eric and I barely did that. Mostly I just wanted to be left alone and most of that time I got what I wanted. Every time I close my eyes all I say was him. All our happy times together the love we shared. I wanted those days back. Ugh why did I have to let my stupid pride get the best of me?

Carlisle's POV

It has been 4 years since she left since she walked out of my life. I was just here but not here. I went to work then came home. I kept myself away from the family because it hurt so much to be around anyone who wasn't her. I needed her I had to have her but I let her walk out of my life.

That day I should have ran out the door and begged her to stay here. We should have worked things out not just go our separate ways. She wanted us to go our separate ways but I didn't. What she wanted she got I made sure of that. I missed Bella so much. I didn't want anyone else I couldn't be with anyone else.

Bella made my dead heart whole again after Esme left me but with everything that happened it became too much for her. I don't blame her for walking out I guess if I was in her position I would have done the same thing. Now I was going to Seattle for a doctor's conference.

I was to go there for a few days then come back. I figured a change of scenery would maybe be good for me. I needed to get out of Forks for a little bit. I packed up my things and was off. When I made it to Seattle I checked into my hotel and decided to take a walk. It was a little after 10 p.m. when I arrived at the hotel.

As I was walking a familiar scent hit me. I turned in the direction and there she was my goddess. I was frozen where I stood. "Bella" her name sounded so foreign coming from my lips but at the same time it felt so right.

Bella's POV

I needed to take a walk to clear my head. I didn't want to be at home because Eric was trying harder to get me to go out on a date with him. Walking helped clear my head even if I was clumsy I loved to walk. Something about the night breeze made me feel relaxed.

As I was walking I felt like someone was staring at me. I turned to where I felt the presence coming from and there he stood. There he was in the flesh standing there staring at me as I was him. I could see my name coming from his lips. "Carlisle" his name sounded so foreign coming from my lips but at the same time it felt so right.

I couldn't move but I felt myself moving towards him though. When I was right in front of him I was lost at what to do. Do I hug him shake his hand say something? I didn't know but I did know that seeing him made me happy.

"Hi" I couldn't think of what else to say or do.

"Bella" he pulled me into him for a hug. This was right this is where I wanted to be in his arms. I cried I finally allowed the tears to flow. Carlisle pulled me closer to him and I reacquainted myself with the smell that I missed oh so much. I pulled away so I could see him.

"What are you doing here?" I noticed I was smiling for the first time in so long.

"I had a doctor's conference. How have you been?" do I lie no I decided truth.

"Ok but I have missed you so much. I wanted so many times to run back to you but I just I never could bring myself to do it" I could feel the tears coming back.

"I missed you too Bella. I wanted to run after you that day but I figured if this was what you wanted then I was going to give you your space. I love you Bella I will always love you I just hope that one day we can maybe give us a try again" I could see hope in his eyes.

"I would love to give us a try again. I love you Carlisle I never stopped" his face lit up which made mine light up.

"Can I take you out on a date?" I could tell he was nervous about my answer.

"I would love that" a fresh start sounded nice.

"How about tomorrow at about 7 how does that sound?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Sounds fantastic" I gave him my number so he could call me for directions.

"Well Bella bye for now. I shall see you tomorrow" I nodded my head.

"Goodbye Carlisle see you tomorrow" I waved bye as I started to walk back home.

I go for a nightly walk and run into Carlisle what were the odds of that happening. I was actually happy the happiest I have been since I left him. I have a date with him tomorrow. What am I going to wear? How should I do my hair? How should I do my make up? Wait I never got this way when it came to me going out on a date but then again it is Carlisle. I am nervous about this date because it is our first date since we went our separate ways. I hope all goes well tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok so me and a friend have outlined the sequel and started working on it....I am halfway done with all the chapters so I decided to go ahead and start putting up the chapters....With the ways things are going I should be able to update at least once a week as long things dont get to crazy on my end....I hope the sequel holds up and that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy working on it and as much as you all loved Love Is A Sin....Let the journey of a lovely couple begin....Until next time be safe and review....**

**Of course I own nada except my plot and Eric and whoever else might appear in this story.....**


	2. True Love

_Wait I never got this way when it came to me going out on a date but then again it is Carlisle. I am nervous about this date because it is our first date since we went our separate ways. I hope all goes well tomorrow_.

**True Love **

Today is my date with Carlisle. I am so nervous, what if something goes wrong. No Bella we will not think like that. Stay positive. I decide to some shopping before my date. I bought a light blue baby doll shirt and a black skirt. I hopped in the shower at around 5 so I could start to get ready.

I washed my hair deciding to let it air dry so it could have that natural curl look. Once I was done with my shower I started to get dressed. Once dressed I did my makeup, nothing too over the top. I added my accessories and threw on my shoes. I was done and ready by 6:45.

At 7 the doorbell rang, I literally ran to it tripping several times. I opened the door and there he stood looking drop dead gorgeous. He had on a blue button down shirt with a pair of black slacks. I guess we had similar ideas on apparel.

"Bella you look amazing" I smiled at his compliment.

"You look handsome Carlisle" I grabbed my keys and a jacket then followed him to his car. As the gentleman he is he opened the door for me. When he saw that I was in he closed my door. He got into the driver's side.

"So where are we going?" I wondered what he had planned.

"It's a surprise" I knew I had to wait because he wasn't going to give me my answer. We drove for a little while until we came up to the Bell Street Pier. He parked the car and came to my side to help me out. The sun was starting to se over the water which made the scene look so beautiful.

He led the way to Anthony's Pier 66. He gave the hostess his name then we were escorted to a table. It was the best view I have ever seen it looked over the water as the sun was setting. Our waiter came and took our order. We kept our conversation light not wanting to ruin the evening. Our food came so I ate in silence thinking about how nice it felt to be here with Carlisle as he shifted his food around his plate. Once I was done he paid and we decided to walk the pier.

"So how is everyone?" I held his hand as we walked.

"Everyone is ok they miss you" I smiled at that thought.

"I miss them too" silence overtook us.

"Bella" he stopped walking and looked down at me. At that moment it decided to rain. I had to laugh at this. Carlisle laughed before putting me on his back and running to his car. He put me in the passenger seat before getting in himself.

"Well that is one way to end a date I guess" I hated that the rain interrupted our moment. We drove home in a comfortable silence. By the time we made it back to my place it had stopped raining. He stopped the car and got out to come over to my side. He helped me out then we walked hand in hand to my door.

"I had a great time Bell. I'm sorry about the rain" I wondered what he was going to say I guess I will have to wait.

"I had a great time to thank you" I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. As I was pulling away he captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes.

"Night Bella" he gave me a final peck on the lips.

"Night Carlisle" I watched him walk back to his car. I waved as I watched him leave. I opened the door to come face to face with a mad Eric.

**Carlisle's POV**

That moment at the pier I wanted to tell Bella that I wanted her to come home to let me make things up to her. But then it started to rain. Maybe the rain coming was a sign, a sign that it was to soon for that maybe us going slow this time will do us both some good. That kiss we shared was spectacular though. Hopefully there are more to come in the future.

I hope things go right this time because my life without Bella is not one I want. Those 4 years without her was torture and I don't want to experience that again. I have to make this work not just for me but for the family too. They missed her especially Rosalie.

She was pissed that I just let her walk away. I couldn't blame her because I was upset with myself for letting her get away. Not this time though. I was determined to make it work it just has to work this time. I love her to much to let her go again.

**Bella's POV**

I have never seen Eric this upset I wondered what has made him this mad. I dropped my keys on the table and put my jacket on the hook.

"Hi Eric" I took off my shoes and sat on the couch.

"Bella" something has made him mad.

"What's wrong Eric?" he slowly but surely made his way over to the couch.

"Bella why are you letting him back into your life after I have been trying to get you to give us a try again" that's what this is about.

"Eric look I love you as a friend but as on a relationship level its not there anymore I'm sorry" I made to get up but Eric wouldn't allow me. He had me pinned between the couch and him.

"I will get you Bella you will be mine" he gave me a harsh kiss on the lips before he got up and went to his room. I was frozen on the spot. I couldn't move for quite some time but once I could I had so many thoughts going through my head. But one question did stand out though. What has gotten into him?

* * *

**Thank you all for the comments....As always they put a smile on my face....I am glad you all liked the first chapter....Well here it is their date....I didnt know what to have them do for their date so I came up with that idea I hope it was a good idea....I hope you all liked what happened between the two of them....I know the ending is a little crazy and different and twisted.....But like always I have to throw in a twist....Here is chapter two....I will try and put up the next chapter as soon as I can.....Thank you all again for the support....Until next time be safe and review....**


	3. Fiction or Non Fiction

_But one question did stand out though. What has gotten into him?_

**Fiction or Non Fiction**

Bella my sweet Bella she just doesn't know what she does to me. I have watched her for so many years pinning after that guy. I thought when she decided to come live with me we would have our second chance at love. But no she had to still be hung up over that guy. Bella belongs to me not anyone else she is mine.

When I first met Bella she was a sweet 15 year old girl yes I was sick and perverted for going after her but there was just something about Bella that made me happy. I need Bella I have to have Bella she is mine and I will get her back.

**Bella's POV**

Ever since Carlisle has come back into my life Eric has been acting weird. He looks at me as if I am his own prize possession or something. It has been starting to scare me. I haven't told anyone especially not Carlisle because I am not sure what is going on maybe it's just my imagination.

Speaking of Carlisle it has been a week since he has come back. Today is a nice sunny day so he wanted me to meet him somewhere for a picnic. I must say Carlisle can be quite romantic. I put on a pair of Capri's and a tank top with a pair of flip flops. Once I was ready I made my way to meet him at the location he told me.

As I was leaving I say Eric and well he didn't look to happy about my leaving. I really wanted to know what is up with him oh well I will figure it out later right now I have a date to get to. I followed Carlisle's directions he gave me. Once I arrived I saw my sparkling man right there in front of me.

**Carlisle's POV**

I decided to stay in town for a little longer so I can reconnect with Bella. When I would go to her house I can feel the tension in the air. Eric seems off but when I want to bring it up I just can't. I know Bella cares for him but I don't trust him. He has changed since the first time I met him he seems more possessive.

Maybe today I will say something to Bella speaking of Bella it has been a week since we have given each other a second chance. We have been on a few dates but I have yet to ask her if she will be my girlfriend. I can sense her coming so I get up and wait for her to continue my way.

When she is right in front of me I pull her into my arms and kiss her with all my might. I pull away to allow her to get some air.

"How are you today my lovely Bella?" I sat down motioning for her to sit with me.

"I am ok" I could tell her mind was somewhere else.

"Bella are you sure you seem distant" she looked away from me so I made her face me.

"Its just Eric he has been acting a little weird lately and I just don't understand it" I knew he was acting different but I never thought it affected Bella this much.

"Maybe he just has some stuff on his mind" I knew it had something to do with Bella but I didn't want her to start to feel guilty.

"Yea I guess" we sat in silence an uncomfortable one. Her mind wasn't here and it hurt me to know that.

"Bella maybe we should call it a day" she finally remembered that I was still here.

"Yea I guess so" she got up and walked away without so much as saying goodbye. I knew if I was human I would be crying right now but as fate has it I am not. I waited until I knew she was gone before leaving myself. Well this was a wasteful day.

**Bella's POV**

I felt bad as soon as I left. I knew that I had ignored Carlisle the whole time we were together but my mind just was on Eric trying to figure out what was going on with him I mean what could he possibly have going on. But that didn't mean I had to completely forget about Carlisle. I stopped my car and looked for my cell phone. I called Carlisle I had to apologize. He picked up and everything just flew out my mouth.

"Carlisle I am so sorry I didn't mean to ignore you its just I am so worried about Eric and I just I don't know but I really really am truly sorry please say you forgive me because I mean I love you and don't" I just kept rambling and rambling.

"Bella there is nothing to forgive I know you are just worried you wouldn't be Bella if you didn't worry. I love you too and don't worry about it I'm not mad ok" he really understands.

"Ok how about we get together later and maybe watch some movies or something" I wanted to make up for ignoring him.

"Sounds like a plan Bella call me when you want me to come by ok" I smiled knowing I was going to see him later.

"Ok bye love you" "Bye Bella love you too" I hung up and continued on home. I was nervous not knowing what to expect when I got home.

**Eric's POV**

She is still gone how could she still be gone. Ugh this waiting is going to kill me she shouldn't still be out with him she should be here with me. She loves me not him not him. When will she realize the truth of the matter? I am the guy for her. I need to do something before she makes the biggest mistake of her life. I hear her car pull up so I drop the picture of her that I was holding and make my way out of my room.

"How was your day?" I put on a fake smile pretending to be intrigued.

"It was ok I ignored him because my mind was a little pre occupied" I smiled a real smile knowing she ignored him see it is beginning already.

"That sucks so what was on your mind" I hope she says me.

"It did suck but its ok we are going to get together later to watch movies" my heart dropped at that thought. "And I was thinking about you. I am worried Eric you seem different lately is everything ok" well she was thinking about me just not that way I wanted her to.

"Everything is fine Bella just have a lot on my mind plus work has been a little overwhelming lately" I smiled at her hoping she believed what I said.

"Ok well you know if you ever need to talk I am here for you" I put on my best smile even though right now I just wanted to take her to make her mine.

"Thank you Bella I will keep that in mind" I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Well I have a few things to do have fun with Carlisle" I nearly choked on his name.

"I will and I will see you later" I nodded before I walked out the house.

This was going to be a little harder than I thought but at least I still had her trust and friendship.

* * *

**Well here is the next chapter....I hope you all enjoy....I brought Eric into this chapter a little more....He is most likely going to be in the next few after this to help build up his character even more....I am glad that a few of you liked the idea of bringing in Eric....I thought that having Eric be more into this story would be a new different twist....Normally its always Vampires or Werewolves after Bella but not this time its just a human a craze deranged human which you will see more of as the chapters continue on.....And I shall stop now before I give anymore info out....**

**As always I want to thank all of you for your comments and for putting me on your lists....I as always appreciate the support....I enjoy how this story is going so far....I am complete with this story so all I have to do is type it up and put it up....Well until next time be safe and review.....I cant wait to read what you all thought about this chapter.....Just to give you all an FYI the next chapter is one of my faves sooooo I really can't wait to put it up so I shall make a deal with you all.....If I get at least 10 reviews I will put it up this week....But if not I will put it up by Sunday or Monday of next week....**


	4. AN

**I know I know we all hate these things but I promise I have a good reason as to why I am putting one up now….****I have to put all my stories on hold for the time being….A little girl has entered my life Last Tuesday so she has been taking up most of my time at the moment….I promise though that once things are back to normal or as normal as things can get I promise to have an update for you all…..Thank you all for everything I hope to be back soon….Be Safe until next time….**


	5. Is it me or is it you?

_This was going to be a little harder than I thought but at least I still had her trust and friendship_

**Is it me or is it you?**

I was in the bedroom already half naked when my door opened and in walked Carlisle. He took in a sharp breathe before moving in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with all my might. He threw me onto the bed and proceeded to undress himself. There standing in front of me was a naked Carlisle.

He came back to where he was hovering over me. He removed my final clothing before placing kisses all over my body. I shivered at first contact but then the shivering turned into moans. His hands roamed my body making me yearn for more contact. He looked into my eyes and I could see all the emotions he had for me.

He kissed me on the lips then my chin and continued down south. He took his hands and started to knead my breast. The pleasure I was feeling was all too real. I could feel his hands in between my legs but wait what I could have sworn they were on my breasts.

I awoke with alarm. I could tell someone was in my room but before I could even make out whom it was they were gone. That felt too real for my liking and well to be honest I was beyond freaked out. I looked at the time on my nightstand it was 6 am. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep so I decided to get ready for the day.

After my shower I got dress. I still had this feeling as if I was being watched. Things lately have been really creepy around here. I thought about how Eric has been acting and how things with Carlisle and I are going good. But I also had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I finished getting dress and then made my way down to the kitchen

**Eric's POV**

I heard Bella leaving her room I knew she was heading to the kitchen so I decided I would go keep her company. I get into the kitchen to see her gathering stuff to make pancakes.

"Hey Bella why are you up so early?" I couldn't help but to stare at her beauty.

"I just am" I could tell she had other reasons but decided to ignore it.

"How about I make us some breakfast?" she always did the cooking why not give her a break.

"Uh sure thanks" she handed me the stuff so I got to work. I ended up making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. We sat at the table talking about our past together.

"So Bella do you have plans today?" I hope she says no because I have something special planned.

"No not that I can remember" perfect.

"Well how about we hang out together today" just go on ahead and say yes.

"Sure let me just call and tell Carlisle" way to stomp on my parade.

"Ok sure" I watched her walk away. I cleaned up the kitchen and then made my way to gather the stuff I would need for my plan. When we get done today she will forget all about her precious Carlisle.

**Bella's POV**

I was shocked when Eric said he wanted to hang out today. It has been a while since we both have done anything together so it should be nice. I couldn't remember if I had plans or not today. I grabbed my cell phone and started to call Carlisle to tell him I was hanging out with Eric today.

"Hello" his voice was just so damn sexy.

"Hey Carlisle I was just calling to tell you that I was going to hang out with Eric today" there was silence on the phone for a while.

"Bella I don't think that is such a good idea plus the family is coming up to see you today" wait what.

"Carlisle we can all get together later and why don't you think it's a good idea. He is my best friend I can't just forget all about him" I knew I sounded a little bitchy but oh well.

"Bella I just there is something off about Eric like he is infatuated with you. I just I don't want you to get hurt" he sounded sincere even if what he says is crazy talk.

"Look Carlisle you have nothing to worry about ok I will be fine. I have to go I will talk to you late. Bye" I hung up before he could protest some more.

Carlisle was just reading too much into this right. Right?

**Carlisle's POV**

I just had that feeling that things weren't right with Eric he just I don't know he worried me. I really worried knowing that Bella was alone with him but being the guy that I am I allow her to do what she pleases. The family planned to come up to see her today since they missed just as much as I do.

I want to be around her all the time like I use to be but I know things need to go slower than last time. I can't get too caught up in my emotions because I don't want to lose her like I almost did. I guess I will just have to accept Eric I just hope my gut feeling turns out to be nothing.

**Eric's POV**

I heard her tell lover boy that she was hanging out with me today. I could tell by her tone that he didn't want her to go but she held her ground. I can't wait to get her alone. This is about to be fun. She will finally see that she belongs with me and not with Carlisle.

* * *

**Hello all thank you for the wonderful comments as always....I got some time to finally type up this chapter.....Things have been a little crazy but all is well....I hope you all enjoy this chapter....Its a little out there yes and the more we continue with this story the more out there it will continue to get....Eric is well you can come up with your own conclusions....I am not sure when I will be back with the next chapter....So until then I will leave you all with a little preview of the next chapter.....So until next time be safe and review....**

**_Next chapter:_**

**_"Carlisle you don't know what you are talking about he will never hurt me he loves me and if you can't see that then maybe this isn't going to work" I watched as Bella walked away from me. What has made her act this way? All I did was asked her how her day was and this is the answer I get. What has Eric done to my Bella? I need to find out fast before I lose her for good._**


	6. Love Never Last

**Love Never Last**

I was sitting in the café with Eric wondering what is going on. I get this feeling that he wants something that I am not going to be able to give him. Was Carlisle right or am I just overreacting.

"So Bella did you have a great day today?" it ended being a beautiful day today so we went to the park. We walked around talked about everything. I had an uneasy feeling but I pushed it down deep inside.

"Yes I had a great day today thank you" we finished and we made our way back to the house. I promised Carlisle I would meet him. I said bye to Eric before I left.

I met Carlisle at our spot. He was there pacing back and forth I could tell he had a lot on his mind. He turned when he sensed me coming. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Hi Carlisle" I walked up to him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. He returned it.

"Bella how was your day?" I snapped and I don't know why.

**Carlisle's POV**

All day all I could think about was if she was ok and what was he up to. I just had this feeling that whatever Eric was up to it was no good but I also know Bella and she won't believe me if I told her about my suspicions. I looked at the time and noticed it was almost time for me to go meet her.

I made it there before her of course so I started pacing trying to sort out my thoughts. After about 30 minutes or so I hear Bella pulling up. I sigh because I know things are not about to go well.

"Hi Carlisle" I hear her sweet voice and I just look at her. She puts her lips to mine and I kiss back.

"Bella how was your day?" she had this look in her eyes I can't explain.

"Carlisle you don't know what you are talking about he will never hurt me he loves me and if you can't see that then maybe this isn't going to work" I watched as Bella walked away from me. What has made her act this way? All I did was asked her how her day was and this is the answer I get. What has Eric done to my Bella? I need to find out fast before I lose her for good.

I got in my car and followed her all the way back to her house.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know why I said what I said to Carlisle. What has gotten into me? I shake off the feeling and drive home. I know he is following me and right now I could care less.

I get to our driveway and park the car. I make no attempt to get out because I know he will be her in 5 seconds. Carlisle opens my door and he has a look of anger, sad, and confusion. I can't blame.

"Bella what the hell is going on? All I did was ask you how your day was and you fucking snapped" I have never heard him use that kind of language with me.

"Carlisle I don't know I just it came out before I could stop it" it was a lame excuse I know but it was the truth.

"Bella something is not right. Eric is not right the way he looks at you it's like the man is obsessed. I think you need to get out of this house" I looked at him like he was crazy but deep down I knew he was right.

"Carlisle just leave me alone and mind your own business" I gathered up all my strength and pushed by him. I went into the house without looking back at Carlisle. Maybe something is wrong with me.

**Eric's POV**

I watch the whole thing from my window. Carlisle looked confused and angered. He needs to learn that I always get what I want and what I want is Bella. She will become mine. I hide my smirk and make my way downstairs. I see Bella on the couch crying.

"Bella what's wrong?" I put my arm around her trying to comfort her.

"I think Carlisle and I are over with" I couldn't help but smile.

"Awe Bella that is such a shame but you know what" I pull her away a little so I could see her face.

"What?" she looked beautiful even though she just finished crying.

"Well I have some time and I was planning on going on a vacation so I think you should come with me to help you get over your breakup what do you say" I hope its yes because I have big plans for us.

She looks like she is thinking really hard about her decision. Finally after several minutes she agrees to go. It took all my strength not to get up and start cheering. Oh this is going to be so easy. She excuses herself to her room while I go into mine to put the final details together. I make my phone call.

"Hey yeah she has agreed to go. Yeah I know the plan. Don't worry about him or the others. She will be there that's all that matters. Hey I have helped up my end you make sure you hold up yours. Yeah we leave in three days. Yeah I know where. Yeah ok bye" this is going to be good.

**Bella's POV**

I knew saying yes probably wasn't the smartest idea but I did need to get away clear my head. I had to think about what is going to happen between Carlisle and I. I picked up my phone to see I had a voice message. I listen to it glad to hear his voice.

"Bella baby I just wanted to say I was sorry for whatever I did wrong. Look I understand Eric and you have history its just I worry that's all. I hope you can forgive me. I love you" I had tears in my eyes. He didn't do anything wrong. I called him back.

"Carlisle can you come over we need to talk" "Yes Bella I will be there soon" we did have to talk I just hope it goes well.

* * *

**I know finally a new chapter....Sorry it took a minute but yea things got a little crazy around here but now things are settled down....Which is why there is this brand new chapter.....I hope it is a good one.....I changed it so many times but I wanted it to go this way bc it leads up to what is going to happen in the next few chapters....Which I hope I can start to put up regularly again....I know you all are probably wondering who the mystery person is....I know who it is do you all know who it is....Hmmm only time will tell....And I wonder how the talk between Carlisle and Bella is going to go....I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week if things stay sane around here long enough for me to type.....So until then keep safe and review.....Happy Easter also to those who celebrate the holiday.....**


	7. Goodbye Is So Hard

**Goodbye Is So Hard**

Here we are sitting in my room neither knowing what to say I mean what is there to say. I am extremely confused at the moment. One day I am so in love with Carlisle and now I just I don't know. How can I go from loving him one moment to just this? I look at Carlisle to see a confused look on his face.

"Carlisle I don't know what to say. I feel like we are growing apart but I just can't understand why this is happening" I can hear him sigh.

"Bella I know why but you will not listen to me so I think it will be better if you figure this out on your own" I can see that he is about to leave but I don't want him to at least not yet.

I grab him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him with all my might. I know I love Carlisle with my whole heart that will never change. I can feel him resisting so I kiss him harder. His resolve breaks and he begins to kiss me back. I start to take off his shirt. This was right it had to be right. I wanted this, right.

I can feel him start to lead me back to my bed. I lay down with Carlisle hovering above me. We break our kiss so I can catch my breath. I can see the love in his eyes I knew this was right we belonged with one another. He starts to trail kisses down my neck as his fingers touch the skin under my shirt.

We begin to remove each others clothing. I can't even remember the last time we have been intimate. Once we were both naked I looked into his eyes as he slowly entered me.

**Carlisle's POV**

What am I doing? I know she is confused but here I am about to have sex with her. I know she needs space to figure things out but she is my drug. I can't just give her up so easily. I need her as much as she needs me. I enter her slowly. I know this will be our last time together for a while. She needs to get her mind right before things get worse.

I want this to be slow and passionate not fast and animalistic. She means the world to me and I want to show her that. As I pump in and out of her I keep eye contact with her. Getting lost in her eyes just show me how much I just want to take her away and make sure no one gets her but me. I know that sounded creepy but its how I feel at this moment.

We both come together saying each others name. I pull out of her and lay next to her bringing her close to me. I kiss her softly on the lips as I watch her doze off. I lay there just staring at the girl I love with all my non beating heart. I never thought I would find love again but I did. Why is it so hard this time around? I know we went to fast last time so we decide to go slow this time but I still feel like I am losing her. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. I just don't know anymore.

I carefully get up as to not wake Bella. I quickly get dressed and write her a note. I take one last look at my beauty and leave.

**Bella's POV**

I wake up noticing that I was all alone. I wonder where Carlisle went. I see a note on the side he on. I pick it up and read it.

_Bella my love I don't know where our relationship is at the moment but I do know that I love you and hope that you will one day find your way back to me. For now maybe it will be best for us to keep our distance at least until you figure out what it is you want. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you are not completely sure. I will be here when you figure it out. I will never give up on the love we share. I know we belong with one another. I love you for all eternity. Carlisle_

I could feel the tears falling from eyes. I love him with my whole heart I have to tell him I can't lose him. I don't need time all I need is Carlisle. I get out of bed and find clothes to put on. As soon as I am dressed I head out to find the man of my dreams. As I am about to head out the door Eric approaches me.

"Hey Bella are you ready to go?" I forgot all about him and our trip.

"Eric hey look I am sorry but I can't go with you. I have to go get Carlisle back before I lose him" a look passes his face but I couldn't catch what it was.

"But Bella you promised me you would go" I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"I will go with you but I have to do this first I am sorry Eric I really am" I turn to leave but before I can make it far something hits me from behind. Darkness comes to collect its latest victim.

**Eric's POV**

She just had to complicate things didn't she? I heard Carlisle and her in the room. Why oh why did she have to sleep with him. I wait until Carlisle finally leaves to finish preparing for our get away. I hear Bella up in her room moving around. I see her leave her room and make it to the front door. I decide to stop her before she leaves.

"Hey Bella are you ready to go?" I had to keep her here.

"Eric hey look I am sorry but I can't go with you. I have to go get Carlisle back before I lose him" is she kidding me has she not come to the conclusion that she belongs to me.

"But Bella you promised me you would go" maybe I can get her with quilt.

"I will go with you but I have to do this first I am sorry Eric I really am" on to plan B.

I watch her turn around before I grab the lap on the table and hit her with it. I tried to do this the easy way but no she had to complicate things. Oh well soon enough she will learn that no one turns me down. I pick her up and bring her back into the house.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it took me foreverrrrrrrr to finally update this story....I feel so bad I didn't mean to take this long....Things just got a little tooooo crazy with all the things we were doing around the house and stuff....I am truly sorry....Which means I also didnt get to thank everyone so I am going to do that now....Thank you all for the reviews and for putting me on your favs list....It really means a lot to me that you all continue to enjoy my story....I especially want to thank broken-pixie and biteorimprintonme for reading both of my stories and commenting on them in that one day....I will update as soon as I can I promise....So until next time be safe and review....**


	8. When is Enough Enough

**When is Enough, Enough**

I was having the most wonderful dream ever. Carlisle and I were about to get married but then something went wrong. Before I could see what I was being shaken awake. I went to sit up but my head was killing me. He hit me good. I tried to look around but it was to dark to see. I could hear footsteps close by.

"Bella this is your fault. I have wanted you for so long but you just had to fall in love with him" I could hear the hatred in his voice as he said him.

"Eric I" but I couldn't finish. He punched me in the jaw. I almost passed out from the force of the hit.

"Don't you dare speak. I will have you Bella on way or another you will be mine." I decided now was a good time to pass out.

**Carlisle's POV**

After I left Bella's I decided to go to our spot and think. I knew this was the best decision but a part of me couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I thought I was finally getting my Bella back but I guess I was wrong. The way Eric looks at her is creepy he looks as if she was his. Was she his? Am I just a pawn to her? Or was Eric up to now good? Did Bella love me? So many questions so little answers.

I just wished we could go back to the good days when we were together and happy. I let my thoughts linger to those moments.

_Flashbacks_

_As I predicted I ended up in the hospital. See as I was walking to my vehicle I tripped and fell. When I fell I hit my head on the concrete ground. So here I am sitting here waiting for Dr. Cullen to come in to give me ok so I could go home. The door opens and in walks the hottest man to ever grace this earth._

"_Well Bella it looks like you will be ok since the stitches are holding up just fine" I just stare at him I mean I cant help it._

"_Well actually Dr. Cullen I am feeling a little light headed" I needed an excuse to stay with him. He puts his hands on my forehead and I shiver from how cold they are._

"_Call me Carlisle. And I suggest that you lay down for a little bit" he helps me lie down. When his hands finally remove themselves from me I whimper from the lack of contact._

_I ended up drifting to sleep because next thing I know I am being awoken by Carlisle._

"_How do you feel Bella?" God is he an angel._

"_I feel better Carlisle" he gives me one final check up._

"_Ok you are ready to go. Would you like a ride home?" is he kidding of course I would._

"_Yes I would love that" I grab my bag and follow him out to his car._

_We sit in silence on the drive home. I couldn't help notice that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. I decide to learn to more about the mysterious Dr. Carlisle Cullen._

"_So I heard that you and your wife adopted the kids I go to school with" he looks at me with a look I can't really place._

"_Yes my ex wife and I adopted Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett" ex wife yes. I can feel my heart skip a beat._

"_I'm sorry about your wife" maybe I can smooth things over before I make my move._

"_It's ok. It was time for us to go our separate ways" he has a smile on his face like he knows something that I don't. I move myself a little closer to him._

"_So are you dating anyone?" I really am being blunt but that's me._

"_No not at the moment. Why do you have someone in mind?" he raises his eyebrows suggestively. I can feel myself go weak at the gesture._

_I never noticed that we made it to my house. I look at my house then back at Carlisle. I lean close to whisper in his ear._

"_I might know someone" I can shiver as I make my way out of his car. I go inside and head straight to my room. I got ready for bed and then crashed for the night. That night I had a good dream about Carlisle._

_End of Flashback_

The first time we met. I knew then that she was going to be something special I just didn't know how special. I allow myself to get caught up in more memories.

_Flashback_

"_I am Alice Cullen. These are my brothers the big one is Emmett, the tall slim one is Jasper and the other is Edward. And that is my sister Rosalie and we were wondering if you wanted to hang with us after school at our house" wow I couldn't believe that they wanted to hang with me._

"_Yea sure" she looked like she was going to burst from the excitement. She told me to meet them after school at their car. When school was over I noticed that I was more excited about going because that meant I could run into the possibility of seeing Carlisle. When I get to my vehicle I could only see Alice. I looked around for all the others but they were nowhere in site._

"_Hey Alice where is everyone" she looked like she had something planned out._

"_Oh they had something they had to do so it will just be the two of us" I shrugged as we both hoped in and drove to her house. When we get there my mouth drops from how beautiful they house is. I get out and follow Alice into the house. She gives me the tour and then say she had to go take care of something and that I should relax._

_I offered to go with her but she refused. I sat on the couch and watched TV as I waited for her to return. I heard the door open and turn to see Carlisle entering. He looked a little surprised to see me there but then a smile spread across his face._

"_Bella it's a pleasure to see you again" just to hear his voice makes me want to melt._

"_I was supposed to be hanging with Alice but she said she had something to take care of. I can leave if you would like me to" I so hope he doesn't want me to._

"_Oh no you are welcomed to our house any time you want. I have some work to do in my study so if you will excuse me I will be just down the hall if you need me" I watched as he walked away from me. I need to figure out a way to get him. I sat on the couch for an hour still no Alice. I was starting to get bored so I decided to see what Carlisle was up to. I found him looking over some paperwork. I walk to his desk and look over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. I can him hitch in his breathe._

"_Bella is there something you need" I can feel him struggle to keep his cool._

"_No I was getting a little lonely" I lean over some more which I just really noticed how low cut my top was. My boobs were practically right in his face._

"_Oh well what I can do to entertain you?" he turned in his chair so he was facing me. Now it was my turn to lose my breathe. I decide to take charge I sit on his lap facing him. I can see eyes skim down my body then his eyes meet mine. I lean closer to him as he leaned closer to me. Our lips met and it was the best feeling in the world._

_I can feel his tongue begging for entrance to my mouth and I grant him access. Our tongues duel in our mouth and his scent was intoxicating. I want to faint from the pleasure I was feeling and I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter for him. He removed his mouth from me so we could catch our breath. He started to kiss down my jaw line_

_I throw my head back to give him better access to my neck. Oh the pleasure this man can give. He starts to remove my shirt which gladly him to do. His kisses start to go lower as he removes my bra. Once my bra is off he takes my left breast into his mouth as he kneed my other breast. I so needed him now. I take his shirt off and kiss his chest. I could feel him getting harder for me and I wanted to release him. I started to undo his pants. Once they are done I take off his pants and underwear. I stare at how big he is._

_I get down in front of him. I take him in my mouth a little at a time just enough to tease him. After a few minutes of teasing him I take him fully into my mouth. I feel hands tangled in my hair urging me to go faster. I knew he was close and I allowed him to release himself in my mouth. Before I could stand up I was being laid on the desk and my jeans and underwear were being taken off._

_I could feel his fingers enter me and my hips buck at the pleasure he was giving me. As his fingers pump in and out of me his mouth are attached to my breast. I could feel myself close to the edge as he sped up his movements. I come all of fingers and he licks it all clean. The need to feel him inside of me was greater than ever. I feel him at my entrance so I open my legs wider for him to get in between me._

_He thrusts quickly into me which makes me throw the head back from the pleasure he just filled me with. As our bodies move in synch with one another I knew I finally found the one for me. I don't know how I know this but I know that Carlisle is the man for me and that I am the girl for him. I just hoped Carlisle felt the same way. I knew I was close as Carlisle kept up his hard fast pace he had going. After a few more thrusts I scream out Carlisle's name in pleasure._

_He continues as he tries to find his release and when he does it's my name he screams out. I could feel my heart start to beat faster from the realization that he just screamed my name out in ecstasy. He collapses on me and I welcome the weight on me. He moves to his chair and brings me with him. For the first time I notice that we didn't use a condom. Oh no now we were going to have to have a serious talk._

"_Umm Carlisle not that I didn't enjoy what we did but we didn't use any protection" he looked as if he knew something that I didn't know._

"_Bella there is something I need to tell you" Oh no please don't say you didn't enjoy what just happened. Please don't let this be a rejection._

_End of Flashback_

Our first time together, it was amazing even though we did move a little to fast. But I wouldn't change it for the world. I remember having to tell her who I really was and I am glad she accepted me for who I was and didn't run away scared. She really is something.

_Flashback_

_The closer I got to the living room the louder the voices were._

"_Carlisle I demand to know why my daughter is over here. I thought she was hanging with Alice but by the looks of things she isn't" why was Charlie here._

"_I know that what you saw was bad but I can explain" what are they talking about._

"_Explain what" I decided to let my presence be known. I looked around and the only people in the room was Charlie and Carlisle where was everyone else._

"_I came to see why you were spending so much time over here with Alice but what I came to find out was that Alice is not home" oh great this is not good why didn't Alice see this coming._

"_I am hanging out with Alice she must have gotten up early and went to get some stuff or something while I was still sleeping" I hoped he bought my lie. I looked at Carlisle and he seemed tensed and nervous. I wanted to laugh but thought against it._

"_So are you telling me that there is nothing going on with Carlisle and you" should I lie or should I tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him the truth but I didn't know what Carlisle wanted to do._

"_Chief Swan your daughter and I are seeing one another" I smiled at Carlisle who returned it. Then I looked at Charlie who looked livid._

"_What are you thinking Isabella? This is the reason you were sent to live with me in the first place. I want you to end this relationship or you have to move out of my house because I will not condone this behavior" I wanted to cry for what Charlie was doing to me. He was making me choose between him and Carlisle. It was unfair to me._

"_I guess I am moving out then" I knew it was the right choice. I was tired of letting them tell me who I can or cannot date. I was falling for Carlisle so I just hope I am making the right decision. I looked to Carlisle and he was smiling which I took as a good sign. Charlie stormed out the house._

"_Where am I going to go?" I had a feeling I just asked a stupid question but I had to ask._

"_With me and my family Bella, Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he had wrapped me in his arms. I knew this is what I had to do._

"_I am sure" I leaned up and connected our lips. I licked his bottom lick begging for entrance. He granted me access. Our tongues dueled in a fierce battle but his ended up reigning supreme. We parted so I could breathe. He started to kiss down my neck._

_I moaned as he sucked on a spot behind my ear. I was getting hot and I needed to feel him. I started to grind on him and he let out a throaty moan of his own. He lifted my shirt over my head and started to lick down the valley of my breast as his hands went to undo my bra strap. He let my bra fall to the floor. We were so lost in each other that we didn't hear the front door open or slam shut. We only noticed someone's presence when they finally spoke._

"_Well look at what we got here I see it didn't take you long to get over me" Carlisle removed his mouth from my body and pulled me behind him. I kept my upper body covered while trying to lean around Carlisle. Carlisle let out a throaty growl and I knew why. I knew that voice and it didn't sound too happy._

_End of Flashback_

She chose me over Charlie. I never wanted to put her in that position but I can't deny that I was happy she chose me. I felt bad because she was losing her father but I was happy because I gained the love of my life. But what happened next was one of the worst times in my life.

_Flashback_

_I grabbed my bra and shirt putting them back on as quickly as I could. I stepped around Carlisle to come face to face with a man I thought I left back in Arizona._

"_What are you doing here?" Carlisle looked between the two of us confused._

"_I came to see my girlfriend and see why she left since you just told me we had to break up" oh yea I forgot I didn't really break things off with him._

"_How did you know I was here?" I don't know what to say or do._

"_I went to your dad's place but he told me you were here. So who is this guy?" I forgot all about Carlisle._

"_This is Carlisle Cullen he is" I didn't really know what to say._

"_I am here her boyfriend" Carlisle told him with a hurt expression on his face._

"_We will see about that" he left the same way he came._

_I turned to Carlisle who looked really hurt because I couldn't make myself say the word boyfriend._

"_Look Carlisle about earlier" he didn't let me finish._

"_It's fine. So who was that?" I knew he was hurt but I decided to just let it go I would make it up to him later._

"_He was my boyfriend back in Arizona. He is the reason why my mom sent me here to live with Charlie. He is older than me and we were getting really close and she didn't approve. So she figured Charlie would be able to keep me in control and keep me away from older guys but obviously she was wrong since I have fallen for this amazing guy already" Carlisle was sitting by now so I placed myself in his lap. I started to kiss his jaw line. "I really am sorry about earlier when I didn't call you my boyfriend. It's just that seeing him brought back all these emotions. He was my first boyfriend and I loved him" he moved my hair behind my ears._

"_Bella it is ok love. I do have one question for you though" I nodded my head telling him to ask me. "Well if he was to stay and try to win your love back will you go back to him" I could tell it was paining him to ask me that question. I kissed him with all the force I could gather up._

"_No Carlisle I won't. I am too attracted to you to even think about dating another guy" he must have been satisfied with that answer because he attacked my lips with his. We sat on the couch making out until I broke it up. "I should go pack my things I mean as long as you still want me to still move in with you" he gave me a peck on the lips._

"_Of course I do" I told him bye and then hopped in my vehicle and took off towards my house. The only thing I didn't know was that saying bye to Carlisle would really mean just that._

_I got home to see Charlie outside with an unknown truck and a few boys outside. There were boxes in the back of the truck labeled Bella's things. What the hell was going on? I got out and went straight for Charlie._

"_What is with all my stuff being packed and ready to be taken away?" I was not happy._

"_I told you if you were going to choose him you had to get out but I would be damned if you move in with him so you are moving to La Push" tears started to come down and my anger was in full force._

"_I am not moving to La Push you can't make me" I had to see Carlisle._

"_I can and I am. You are still a minor which means you still have to do what I tell you to. You should be glad that I am not arresting Carlisle" shit I forgot about that fact._

"_But La Push no please Charlie" I was reduced to begging._

"_You made your choice now live with it" he turned and walked into the house. One of the boys grabbed my arm. I turned to face him and I notice it was Billy Black's son Jacob. I allowed him to take me where ever I didn't know what else to do._

_I looked out the window while they drove towards La Push. I had to get word out to Carlisle or hope that Alice could see this. We pulled up to a nice looking house that I knew was not the Black's. I wonder whose house it was. As soon as I found out whose house it was I wanted to turn and run. Not only is he here but now I have to stay with him._

"_Why am I staying with you?" this is about to be torture. I need to talk to Carlisle._

"_I talked your dad into letting you stay with me and I might have slipped him a little cash" oh yes now that is the man I use to be in love with._

"_Eric let me go and stay with Carlisle. You will let me be with the one I love if you truly still care about me" I wonder if he will believe me._

"_You are with the one you love. Carlisle was just a little fling" ugh is he serious._

"_No I am not with the one I love. The one I love is Carlisle" I walked past him and into the house. I refuse to call it my house. I went into the room where my boxes were being put in._

_I searched through them looking for my cell phone. I had left it at the house the last time I was there. I found it and instantly dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up._

"_Carlisle its Bella" like he didn't know that already._

"_Bella where are you?" I can hear the concern in his voice._

"_I am in La Push. Charlie is making me live with my ex boyfriend" I can hear the curse words escaping his mouth._

"_Bella you have to get out of La Push it is not safe for you there" what is he not telling me._

"_Carlisle I can't leave you have to come get me" I don't have a vehicle._

"_I can't step foot in La Push. There are treaties between our kind and the werewolves" I remember him mentioning that when we all sat around and talked. So now what was I going to do._

"_Ok I will try to find a way out of here. I have to go I think Eric is coming" I hated that I was not going to see Carlisle._

"_Be careful and I love you" did he just say the three magical words._

"_I love you too" I said it back before I hung up. I was right because a few minutes later Eric came into my room._

_End of Flashback_

That was one of the worse days in my life but I was glad she came back to me. One moment that I will always cherish was the day I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life together with her.

_Flashback_

_I had a surprise for Bella. I wanted everything to be perfect. I had Rosalie get Bella out of the house so I could do this. I set up the backyard for us. I had a blanket on the ground with food and drink on top of it for her. Torches were lit around creating a romantic atmosphere. The sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. Just perfect. Now I waited for my love._

_Rosalie dropped Bella off then went to meet up with the others. I opened the door and almost dropped the flowers I got her. She stood there looking absolutely breathtaking. She had on a black skirt with a nice red top that showed her breasts. The skirt went knee high and she had on a pair of red flip flops. She looked amazing._

"_You look gorgeous Bella" I handed her the flowers while she blushed at my comment. I chuckled and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her with everything I had. After the kiss I took Bella's hand and escorted her to the backyard. When she saw what I did I heard an intake of breath. I looked at Bella and could see tears._

"_Bella sweetheart are you ok?" she looked at me and pulled me into a kiss. We broke apart so she could breathe. _

"_This is just so words can't describe how perfect this is how perfect you are" I brought Bella's lips back to mine. This kiss was slow and leisurely but filled with so many emotions._

"_Come Bella I made food" we sat on the blanket and I began to unpack the food. I watched as she ate. When was done I cleaned up the mess. I grabbed the extra blanket and wrapped it around Bella then laid her on my chest so we could look up into the sky. This moment was perfect because I was with Bella._

"_Thank you" I heard Bella whisper._

"_For what Bella" she lifted her head so she could look at me._

"_For this for tonight for loving me" I smiled she really was perfect. Our lips met each other for the most passionate kiss I have ever had._

"_I love you Bella" I managed to say. I put everything into the kiss allowing my tongue to explore her mouth. She was my drug I couldn't get enough of her. I started to move my kisses down her jaw line. I needed Bella and I needed her badly. I could smell Bella's arousal. _

_My hands started to roam all over her body. It seemed like it had been forever since I have been with her. I explored her body like it was my first time. I slowly started to lift up her skirt running my hands up and down her legs. I slid down her panties then started to pump my fingers in and out of her._

_I could feel her starting to unravel around my fingers. I took my fingers out of her and started to rid of us of all our clothes. I put one of her breasts into my mouth she started to moan. Her moans were driving me crazy I had to be inside her. I rid us of all our clothes and entered her swiftly. She met me thrust for thrust. We both came at the same time screaming out each others name._

_Exhausted from our love making Bella fell asleep instantly in my arms. As Bella snuggled up in my arms asleep I realized I couldn't live without her. She is my everything and I knew then that I wanted to spend eternity with her. I picked Bella up and carried her to our room._

_End of Flashback_

That moment after I realized I wanted her I went and bought a ring. At first I was skeptical about asking her but after some reassurance from my family I decided to ask her.

_Flashback_

_I took Bella's envelope and opened it. There was a letter written in her handwriting then one that was typed. I read her letter first._

_Carlisle,_

_I love you with all my heart especially that first time I saw you. I remember trying to find a way to get to see you. I was trying to find ways to end up in the hospital but as fate would have it I did end up in the hospital under your care. I knew then that I had to make you mine but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way as I did. I always did have a thing for older men that's why my mom sent me to live with my dad. I was upset with her at first but now I am glad she did because if she didn't then I wouldn't have you in my life. When I was out shopping I wanted to get you something from the heart and something I knew you would love that why I bought you your own personal hospital. I know you wanted one for all the people who could not afford the cost of a normal hospital. You are a good man Carlisle and the people you help are lucky to have you. I am lucky to have you. I love you and I will always love you._

_Love Bella._

_I looked at the other paper and there it was proof that I owned my own free hospital. I knew some people in forks could not afford the right care. Yes we might not have a big town but we do have people who needed free medical help and now I could offer that to them. I grabbed Bella and kissed her with everything I had. If I could cry I would have been crying like a baby. Now seeing her gift I was even more nervous to give her mine._

"_Bella I love your gift thank you so much. Now its time that I give you mine. Bella I knew the moment you walked into my life that you were someone special someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We have had our up and our downs but no matter what we have managed to stay together and for that I am grateful for it. You know my secret and yet you are still with me. I thought once I told you I would lose you forever but as crazy as it is you are still here with me. I guess what I am trying to say or rather ask Bella will you make me the happiest vampire and marry me" I pulled out the ring I bought and opened it for my Bella to see._

_I could see so many emotions play all over her face. I couldn't tell if they were good or bad or what. Then the only one that mattered showed on her face and that was love._

"_I will Carlisle" I smiled and slipped the ring on before I kissed my soon to be wife. I knew the kids were right outside so I told them to enter. Of course the first to be heard was Alice._

"_Yay Bella ok now we have to start planning and" I decided to cut her off before she overwhelmed my poor Bella._

"_Alice let Bella breathe and you have time for that later" Bella gave me a thank you smile._

"_Welcome to the family Bella" Rosalie was the next one in line to congratulate us._

"_Yes I have a new mommy" leave it to Emmett. Bella blushed at the thought._

"_Yes welcome mom" and good old Jasper not too far behind._

_End of Flashback_

That moment was perfect. I was brought out of my thoughts by voices calling my name. I look up and see Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett standing there looking both scared and angry.

"What has happened?" I knew something was wrong I just knew it.

"Bella she is in trouble" I was up ready to go as soon as Bella's name left Alice's mouth.

"What why how" I couldn't form a complete question. My Bella needed me.

"Eric took her. I can't pinpoint the exact location but I do know which way they headed" I couldn't think straight. Just like my family I was both scared and angry.

"Lets go" Alice nodded and led the way. I knew I didn't need to ask them to help nor argue telling them to stay. I knew they wanted Bella back safe just as much as I did. _I am coming Bella. I will find you and never let you go again. I love you Bella._

**Bella's POV**

I was finally regaining consciousness. It was light out I could tell by the little bit of light coming through the window. I must be in a basement. I could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. My head and jaw were killing me. I was also hungry and thirsty. I wonder if Carlisle and his family know I'm missing. Maybe Alice had a vision and they are on their way here to rescue me. Or what if Carlisle told her not to look into my future, What if he doesn't know I am missing. What if I never get to tell him how much I love him and want to spend every last minute with him. I could hear a door open and footsteps coming downstairs. I concentrated hard on seeing who it was. The person finally stepped in front of me and to say I was surprised to see this person was an understatement.

* * *

_I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story......I feel so bad.....I just been a little busy and it took me a little bit to figure out how i wanted this chapter to go....But I think its a good one....Hopefully you all will like it.....Thank you all for sticking with me.....Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for putting me on alert.....I hope you all are sticking with me.....I will try and update as soon as possible....._


	9. Is it time to say Goodbye?

**Is it time to say Goodbye?**

Here we stood outside in the woods trying to pinpoint exactly where my Bella was. I could hear commotion but I wasn't sure if that was the way Bella was. Everything was just too confusing. We had to find her fast.

**Bella's POV**

To say I was shocked to see him was the understatement of the year. There standing before me was none other than Charlie. What was he doing here? Was he here to save me?

"Bella I am sure you are shocked to see me and I would love to explain it all to you but right now we must go. Your precious Carlisle is near by and I have to move you before he figures out where you are" He harshly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

As we are walking up the stairs I try to figure out a way to let Carlisle know where I am without letting Charlie know what I am doing. Think Bella think. Before I could think of anything I am being tossed on the ground. Can't they be gentle?

"Don't even think about screaming or doing anything that will give away our position. I would really hate to have to kill you already Bella" he gives me a sick sinister smile before he tapes my mouth shut. At that moment I really wanted to hit him. Please hurry Carlisle.

**Carlisle's POV**

As I started to walk further a scent caught my attention. Charlie. What was he doing here? Does he have something to do with Bella's disappearance? I decided to go with my instincts and followed Charlie's scent. As I was getting closer I could smell Bella too. I looked to see if my family was close by. As soon as I saw them I went to see if I could get a look at Bella.

There she was looking scared. I wanted to just charge in there and get her but I knew if I did that I could risk Bella getting hurt and that was one risk I didn't want to take. We had to come up with a plan and fast because it looked like they were about to leave. I motioned for my family to come close. Don't worry Bella you will be safe soon.

**Bella's POV**

I wished I could go back to the simpler of times. The times when I was happy but now look at me. I am being held hostage by my dad and my ex boyfriend. I should have just married Carlisle all those years back but nooooooo I had to make things complicated. I knew he loved me but I let my brain get the best of me. I just hope I get to see him one last time.

"Well Bella looks like I will be having you in no time. Don't worry after we leave here we can go somewhere nice and quiet get married have many kids. Doesn't that sound like a great plan." Someone just shoot me now please take me out of my misery.

"Yes Bella after we are out of here you will no longer be my problem. You always were a mistake. I told your mom not to have you but does she listen no of course not. We were happy before you came along. You ruined my life so now I am ruining yours. I wanted to just get rid of you but Eric here is obsessed with you so I decided to let him have you. I just had to get you away from Carlisle. It worked too but after a while you went back to him. So I had to figure something else out that's when we decided to just kidnap you. So this is how it's going to go. You are going to leave with Eric go start a life with him far away from Forks as you can. You are to have no contact with Carlisle or that family of his. If you in anyway contact him I will find out and when I do I will kill you Bella. Do I make myself clear?" I could feel the tears falling as I sat there taking in everything Charlie said to me.

Who is this man? What happened to my father? Where is Carlisle? As I could feel myself falling into sleep land I heard movement coming from outside. Just as I closed my eyes I saw the love of my life bust through the front door.

**Carlisle's POV**

I stood there listening to everything Eric and Charlie were saying to my Bella. I could feel my anger intensifying. I wanted to just kill them for all the pain they were causing her. I couldn't wait much longer I had to get to her and I had to do it fast. Without thinking I ran straight into the door. As I came in the house I could see Bella slipping unconscious. Charlie hurried to take out his gun but I was quicker.

I threw him into the wall. I watched him slide down effortlessly. I could see Emmett holding Eric by his neck. Alice was already on the phone with the police. I made my way over to Bella. She looked so broken I didn't know what to do.

"Bella love please open those pretty eyes for me. I need you to look at me" I checked her over for injuries. It seemed she hit her head pretty hard. I hurried and untied her as I laid her completely down on the couch. Aside from some bruises and cuts the only thing majorly wrong with her was her head wound. "Bella if you can hear me can you open up your eyes." I could hear a groan escape her lips as she slowly opened up her eyes. I let out an unnecessary breathe.

"Carlisle" I heard her softly say my name. "Yes love it's me don't worry your safe now. I won't let anything else happen to you" she gave me one of her sweet smiles before she passed out again. I could hear the sirens approaching. I held onto Bella's hand until the paramedics ushered me out the way. I relayed to them what I found in my initial search. Jasper and Emmett handed over Eric and Charlie to the officers. They wanted us all to give them a statement.

After we finished with the police they allowed us to leave. I headed straight to the hospital they were keeping Bella. As soon as we arrived I had a nurse tell me where her room was. As I took off towards the room assigned to Bella I had one thought in mind _No matter what happens next I am not letting Bella go ever again._

There my angel lay with a bandage wrapped around her head. Lucky for her there was no lasting damage. She was going to be fine in a day she just needed a proper nights rest. I wanted to just take her but I knew they had to keep her overnight just to be on the safe side. I knew she was going to be out for a while so I pulled up a chair and made myself comfortable.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how long I had been out for. The last thing I remember was Carlisle telling me I was safe now. I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to focus them so I could see where I was. I turned to my side to find Carlisle sitting in a chair looking straight at me. I offered him up the best smile I could conjure.

"Hi" that was the only thing I could get out my mouth before his lips where attached to mine. I had missed this. I guess the saying is true; you don't always truly miss something until it's gone. I now know that no matter what Carlisle was my future. No more running.

"Hey break it up. We want to see mom too" I had to laugh. Oh how I missed the family. One by one they came and gave me a hug. This was where I belonged. We sat there the rest of the evening just talking. I smiled knowing that this was it, I was finally home.

The next day they released me from the hospital. Early in the morning an officer came by and took my statement. It was still a little hard for me to comprehend how my father could do that to me but I can't really say I was that shocked. As I sit in Carlisle's car thinking about what happened, I always wonder what's going to happen now. Carlisle and I never got a chance to discuss where we go from here since his family was always around.

"Bella what's on your mind?" I give Carlisle a reassuring smile. "Nothing really just wondering where do we go from here? I mean we never talked about it and I would understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore since all I do is bring trouble. Carlisle why are we stopping on the side of the road" during my rant he pulled the car over.

"Because Bella you started to rant and I wanted to be able to look at you when I saw what I am about to say. Don't interrupt me" he put up his hand when he saw I was about to say something. "Now where we go from here is entirely up to you. I love you Bella I always have and I always will. I would like you to move back with the family and I. Bella you are apart of our family nothing will change that. Yes things have been a little crazy in our life since you entered it but we wouldn't change it for the world. You gave us a new meaning to live. I want you in my life nothing will ever change that fact."

I could feel the wave of tears flowing down my face. "I would love nothing more that to go home with you Carlisle. I love you" he pulled me over onto his lap and kissed me. I knew deep down that this was the right decision. I pulled back and smiled wickedly at him. "How about we get back on the road and hurry home I think we have some celebrating to do" I winked at him for extra emphasis. I knew he got the hint because I was back in my seat and we were speeding down the road.

* * *

_**I know it has been forever since I have updated this story.....For that I apologize.....Things just got really busy around here.....I am sad to say that this is the last chapter to this story.....Dont worry I will be putting up an epilogue soon.... I promise I wont take forever to put it up.....Thank you all who continued to read this story.....Until next time stay safe..... **_


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it**

**3 years later**

Here I am dancing in the arms of my husband. That's right my husband. Today I finally became Isabella Cullen. It took us so long to get to this point. Heartbreak, betrayal, stalkers, kidnapping, the list goes on. But the one thing that remained the same was the love we both had for one another.

As I look back on the rocky road that we took to get here I wouldn't change a thing. I think that even though times got bad it made our love stronger. I could have done without a few things but I still wouldn't change the past. I am a stronger person because of it. I am happy with the end results.

My father and Eric are in jail. I am now married to Carlisle. The family is whole once again. When we get back from our honeymoon I will become a vampire. See life couldn't be more perfect.

**Carlisle's POV**

I finally did it; I finally made Isabella my wife. She is perfect. We may have had a journey getting to this point but we did. She is the love of my life and I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world. It took me to long to get her to be mine and I will take whatever it takes to keep her with me.

Once we get back from our honeymoon I will be turning her into a vampire and then we will start our eternity together. This is where I belong in her arms and she in mine. People have tried to separate us but in the end love prevailed. What doesn't kill you always makes you stronger; I guess that saying is actually true.

**Rosalie's POV**

Finally we are a family again. This is how it was always suppose to be. I walked up to the front and got everyone's attention.

"I would like to make a toast since I am Bella's maid of honor. Carlisle Bella I am happy to be standing here at your wedding congratulating you both. It was a long bumpy road that we all took to get to this moment in time. There were times when my family was broken because of others stupidity. But no matter what obstacles were in the way your love for each other prevailed. You two are perfect for one another. Bella you came into our lives and made it so much better. We were all missing something and that something was you. To Bella and Carlisle."

If I was human I would have cried. Bella truly was a blessing. She made our family whole once again.

* * *

_**Here it is the epilogue.....I am finally done with this story.....I hope that you all enjoyed it.....I had fun writing a Carlisle and Bella story.....I will love to write another one....I actually do have another one I am thinking about putting up.....Im not sure yet but I know I will be back sometime in the future with a story.....But I enjoyed all the reviews and everything.....Thank you all for sticking with me on both stories.....Much love.....Until next time stay safe.....**_


End file.
